November 6, 2015/Chat log
6:07 Loving77 k Will and I finally caught up. I'm happy that I'm now spoiler immune from the people at art class and I can finally look through lily's gravity falls tag on tumblr lol 6:11 Williamm258 hi 6:21 Dragonian King hi will yay now i can put bill in silly's zexal spoiler-free 6:25 Loving77 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/98106799781/2tonocean-theportalkeeper-wake-up-america he'll fit in just fine 6:29 Dragonian King yep the millenium bill Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:32 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 6:32 Dragonian King hi lily 6:32 Flower1470 I have 10 episodes left :/ 6:38 Dragonian King wow how did you get so behind on it 6:39 Flower1470 They watch like 3 episodes everyday Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:39 Flower1470 I haven't been able to watch any this past week because i've been really really busy 6:41 Dragonian King well you saw sock opera right? 6:47 Flower1470 yes lol 6:54 Dragonian King yay so bill can be mostly spoiler-free Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:56 Dragonian King hey jony 6:56 Cfljony22 what 6:58 Flower1470 Hey Jony 7:03 Loving77 I got my drawing tablet out. What should I draw 7:03 Dragonian King bill 7:04 Cfljony22 hey lily 7:05 Loving77 pffft fine Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:32 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:36 Williamm258 . bro 7:38 Dragonian King yeah? 7:41 Williamm258 do you remember the song i posted a couple days a go yes or no 7:43 Dragonian King the ones from halloween? 7:43 Williamm258 yes 7:43 Dragonian King yeah 7:47 Williamm258 i found a gravity falls one do you want to see it 7:47 Dragonian King sure 7:48 Williamm258 do you want bill or no bill 7:48 Dragonian King bill 7:52 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNXeQsClAH4 one with bill the one with out bill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhYfF4W1wdQ 7:53 Flower1470 . 7:53 Dragonian King . 7:54 Williamm258 lily do not watch tell me what you think 7:56 Flower1470 lol i figured i shouldn't 8:01 Dragonian King those were cool 8:03 Flower1470 http://thefictionalfeeels.tumblr.com/post/132688344739 WHAT AM I LOOKING AT 8:06 Loving77 0_o 8:07 Dragonian King the most disturbing mii in existence 8:18 Cfljony22 uh 8:41 Williamm258 hey guys tell me what you think of my art of bill File:Bill 1.png 8:43 Loving77 nice 8:44 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=815WCTGN2bg the clip 8:45 Loving77 Silly, do you have any favorite Bill quotes? 8:45 Dragonian King nice will hmmm "Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold byeeeeeeeeeeee" "It's funny how dumb you are" and of course "AAHAHHAAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA" 8:47 Flower1470 lol 8:50 Cfljony22 right 8:53 Williamm258 bye 8:54 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/BillArtpng_zpsw65l3dnz.png done Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:57 Flower1470 PEEP THAT IS GREAT 8:58 Loving77 who should I draw next I gtg bye 9:00 Dragonian King ooo and SOOS awesome art btw im saving that :P Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:01 Flower1470 ooo 9:05 Dragonian King lily you should draw bill too 9:07 Flower1470 ok 9:08 Dragonian King you too jony ill draw him too 9:08 Cfljony22 ok 9:09 Dragonian King then EVERYBODY GOT BILLS 9:09 Flower1470 my mom drew him too just with Peep's description 9:10 Dragonian King does he look relatively bill-esque 9:10 Flower1470 ill scan it in soon 9:15 Cfljony22 im don just so u know your gonna think that i copy and pasted it it looks that good I swear i didnt copy and paste you guys i just posted it 9:17 Dragonian King too skillz for me 9:18 Flower1470 7.5/8 9:19 Cfljony22 nah its 8/8 it cant get much better than that no seriously tho im actaully gonna draw him now 9:24 Flower1470 File:Mypictureofbillcipherthatisahorribleknockoffofpeeps.png 9:26 Dragonian King nice knockoff i got creative with mine File:EVERYONELOVESPUPPETS.png the fanart you never knew you wanted 9:28 Flower1470 :O 9:29 Dragonian King i call it bily 9:30 Flower1470 ew 9:30 Dragonian King what do you mean ew its not a ship name you weirdo 9:32 Flower1470 i sure hope not 9:32 Dragonian King people who ship bill with other people are creepy 9:33 Flower1470 *sobs* I CANNOT UNSEE 9:33 Dragonian King you can't unsee what 9:33 Flower1470 BILL x DIPPER 9:34 Dragonian King oh 9:34 Flower1470 YOU JUST REMINDED ME OF IT WHEn I DIDNT WANT TO BE rEMINdED 9:35 Dragonian King http://orig08.deviantart.net/ebfd/f/2015/058/f/d/hello_my_honey_by_allrocksgotoheaven-d8jphft.gif here have this art to take your mind off of it 9:35 Flower1470 nice 9:36 Dragonian King i wish we could make that an emote 9:49 Cfljony22 ok i finished before you guys have to witnes this i need you guys two know 2 things 1 I drew this to the best of my abilities and 2 i just now realized i could have used tools 9:50 Dragonian King oh boy 9:52 Flower1470 lol 9:52 Cfljony22 and also 3 its very hard to write your signature using a mouse so dont judge 9:53 Dragonian King just show us the drawing 9:53 Cfljony22 i just uploaded it 9:54 Flower1470 i think it looks great 9:55 Cfljony22 rlly 9:55 Dragonian King wow thats actually really good it's way better than lily's 9:56 Flower1470 no kidding 9:56 Cfljony22 everytime a line wasnt perfectly angled i had to redo it the oval was the hardest part 9:58 Dragonian King wow 10:08 Cfljony22 yeahe 10:08 Dragonian King now draw JOHN CENA (trumpet) 10:15 Cfljony22 thats gonna be for another day welp i gotta get off me comp. now bye silly you know btw silly 10:30 Dragonian King bye jony ik ik if we had skype you could still be on 10:30 Cfljony22 yea 10:30 Dragonian King deal with it B) 10:30 Cfljony22 of *if only no you deal with me being gone Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:31 Flower1470 what ooo 10:31 Dragonian King i don't have to because i gtg 10:31 Flower1470 bye Silly 10:31 Dragonian King the joke would be on jony if he was here bye lily 10:31 Flower1470 lol Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:36 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015